Wishful thinking
by hpfan1987
Summary: Post BD. Leah was finally deciding what to do with her life and hoping that no more supernatural drama would come her way. Could it be possible or is it just all wishful thinking? Jasper/Leah
1. Chapter 1

**Don`t own twilight**

* * *

**Wishful thinking**

She was just away from the whole party going on but for once it was because she was actually feeling at peace with herself and she didn`t want any of those freaks to ruin that, Pack included.

It was strange, she could still hear everyone from afar, screaming and laughing like all was well, and ok, maybe they did survive the whole leech mafia shit but it was still strange to see leeches and wolfs around like they were buddies.

Not that she care anyway, at least Sam`s pack already left, they only stay long enough to make a point. Sam was definitly going soft.

She maay have laugh too, on the inside of course, she wasn`t about to admit it but them she spotted the mind rapist in his whole worship Bella glory and she just had to get away of the chessiness before she barf.

And now.. now she was far away to hear her brother if she needed her and far enough that her stomach was safe.

She kinda was thinking about her mom`s words _"what do you want to do next?"_

Ugh, like it was that easy, just because those leeches left didn`t mean that others woudn`t come, and anyway she couldn`t just leave, she didn`t even know how much of a freak she was, the elders knew even less, bastards..

And there was the almigthy Alpha too, the Cullens would probably leave in a year o two and Jake would probably follow his little demon spawn.

Seth, she wasn´t too worry about, he would stay in school, probably continue to phase for a while or until he imprimts?

Whatever, better not think too much of it, she was already starting to feel the non-existent headache.

She remained completely silent for a while, she may be "happier" now but she still wanted to kick everyone`s balls once in a while or okay, everytime.

Maybe she needed to have a safe place you know? Separate the supernatural, maybe getting to know normal people again?

The old people were out, they all thought she was a bitch and they may be right but whatever, she had layers.

She heard the footsteps coming her way before she smell the sweet scent, my god, she was spending waaay to much time with the leeches if she was starting to get used to it.

She was tempted to ask Jake for a raise, not that they were paid, just to see his face. It`ll be awesome.

She spotted him out of the corners of her eyes, it was the creepy one, the emotion rapist, this one actually was just as bad as Bella`s bitch AKA Edward but at least she respect him in some level, he was after all the one with the cool scars.

He stop just next to her, but he didn`t sit, she tried to ignore him for a while, but he was probably feeling her discomfort and that just annoy her even more.

"What do you want leech" She ask tiredly, it almost amaze her the lack of poison in her voice but she thought that the insult could compensate.

He didn`t answer and she was really starting to get mad, why these bloodsuckers had to be everywhere, just when she was starting to feel at peace.

And them, just like that, she started to calm down, but she brush it off.

"Dammit leech! Stop with your voodoo crap! I hate it when you do that" But again, it amaze her that she wasn`t that angry, uhm, maybe she was growing.

"My apologies" he said and continue to stand there like an idiot.

_What does he want!_

"Are you starting to get a few of your brother`s quirks or something? You know, the stalker rutine takes away the hotness" She said, looking straight at him, she wasn`t embarrassed by that, he _was _hot, a little to hot if you ask her but it would be stupid to deny it especially to someone who knew exactly what you were feeling.

She wasn`t some prude or innocent virgin.

"Do you find me attractive Leah Clearwater?" He asked, he sounded very amused.

"Yes" she said, surprising him, he raise one eyebrow for her to continue "Most of you bloodsuckers are pretty boys".

She saw his mouth move upwards at that._ See? She was funny!_

"Okay, enough with the flirting, what do you want leech?"

"Who`s flirting?"

She look unimpressed at that.

He sigh "I was just curious, you`re a very strange creature Leah Clearwater"

"I`ll take that as a compliment, anyway, what do you think I am? A lab rat?" she ask, remembering that she probably should feel offended by that.

He actually laughed at that "Do you realize how contrary that sounded? "

"Like I care" she mumble.

"I am done amusing you? I may have to tell Pixie to put a leash on you"

"I think you`re getting confused now, dog" he said, sounding more serious.

She glared at him for that.

"Go away" she said making shooing motions with her hands, she actually felt good knowing that she could get to him.

"And why would I do that darlin?" damn southern accent, that was actually cute.

He smile a little them like he knew what she was thinking "You don`t really want me to go"

"Okay, now you`re flirting, I should tell you, I don`t really go for the ones with balls and chains" and she was really getting nervous now,_ what the hell was going on here?_

He smile even bigger at that, she honestly couldn`t remember ever seeing him like this and it was making her really subconscious, maybe he was messing with her emotions again?

"What!" she ask him a little deffensive when his smile started to be more like a smirk

He started to walk away still looking at her and just before turning around he said

"So you would go for vampires them?"

She just gape at his retreating back with nothing to say until he dissapear from view.

_What just happen?_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_**Ok guys! I`m doing a bit of editing in all my chapters! I need a Beta.. Sigh.. You`re great btw! just tell me if you find mistakes because usually I`m lo lazy to look it up..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don`t own Twilight and I`m definitly not S. Meyer.  
**

**here we go..**

* * *

She finally decided, so why the hell was she so nervous about it? Yes, she once said that she would leave the wolf behind but she had thought about it for a long time and she wasn´t ready to leave the beneficts of the wolf just yet.

The thing was, she was scared, because this was the only thing she was sure of, she didn`t know what she wanted to do with the her life so she was willing to do a little cheating in this quest to find herself or whatever lame thing that Seth would think.

The part that made her want to turn around and run the other way was the telling people about it.

_Okay Leah, make a list, people to tell: stupid brother, annoying alpha and overbearing mother. _Uhm, it wasn`t much after all, now who to tell first?

Decisions, decisions… annoying alpha it is then.

Why oh why did Jake had to imprint on the little monster? He spent all his damn free time in Casa de Leeches and he also live in the middle ages because he didn´t have a cellphone, not that this conversation could be done over the phone.

She really didn`t have anything against Renesmee, except that stupid name maybe, but her power did really freak her out, it was beyond creepy but it wasn`t her fault that her mother decided that she wanted to reproduced.

Ugh, that just disgusting, Bella having sex. _Bad Leah, think of something else!_ But still, she hated that every time that she needed to talk to Jake, she had to go _there._

People would start to think that she was turning into Seth, number one fan of all leeches, and by people, she really was thinking about herself. But hey, that was the point right?

So now here she was in front of their door knocking, she actually had manners, not like those other idiots.

The door opened and it was Emmet with his huge grin plastered all over his face.

"Hey there, wolfie girl! Come to see me, have you?" he asked wriggling his eyebrows.

She just rolled her eyes at him "It`s the moron here? And by moron I mean Jacob, I know how that could be a bit confusing here"

He just laughs "Ohh I missed you! Yeah he`s in the livingroom, your brother is in the kitchen by the way, the women left the house for us today and went shopping" and them he just goes in the direction of the kitchen too leaving her there all alone.

"Figures"

She went to the livingroom and saw Edward sitting on the couch with a book in his hand but he wasn`t reading, he was looking at Renesmee, Carlisle was probably at the hospital and she thank the lord that Jasper wasn`t around. _So she knew his name? Sue her!_

Edward raise his eyebrow just noticing her but she just ignore him and look at Jacob.

Renesmee was reading on the floor and Jacob was behind her braiding her hair.

She stopped on her tracks. _OH MY GOD! He`s turned into a woman! _

Edward burst out laughing at that and all the others just look at him like he was crazy and she couldn`t help but chuckle too.

Then, they all turn around, Edward still smiling "Good morning Leah" he says.

"Hey" she nods at him. _Damn it! I`m going soft!_

"I for one, have no complains there" he says. _Shut up or I´ll shove a broom up your ass!_

"Shutting up"

"Good calling" she didn`t really care for Edward but if he wasn`t a bloodsucker and a prude she would probably like him, he had his moments, even Jacob admitted it back them when he used to hate him. But then again, he also married Bella, so there must be something wrong there.

And now he was glaring at her. _Whatever! I can think what I want you mind rapist!_

He just sighs. _Yeah you know i`m right! You want me to get you a divorce lawyer? I bet you get to keep the little monster._

And we are back at glaring.

"Hellooo! Could you stop doing that! There was something you needed Lee?" Jake stands up holding Nessie and she looks like she wants to touch her to do her freaky stuff.

"Uh uh kido, you talk with me" the hybrid pouted at that. "and yeah Jake, I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Edward was looking at her frowning now.

"Oh, okay" and the stupid just stays there.

"In private you asshole!"

"Geez sorry" now his moving, they go outside and sit on the porch, he looks at her funnily probably because the vamps would still be able to hear them there if they wanted to. But she just didn`t want anyone looking at her, it`s not like it`s a secret or anything. He sits next to her a waits for her to talk.

"So.. here`s the thing Jake, I`m gonna take off for a while.."

"Hm? Take off where?"

"Jake, I told you I wanted out of all of this.."

"Yeah, but I thougth that you were going to do community college and that way you will still be here" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah.. so I may have changed my plans after all.."

"What the hell Leah! Your family is here! You have responsabilities here!"

"Would you Stop yelling! Seth is inside!"

"OH, so you haven`t told him! That just great Leah! You just keep doing this kinda shit!"

"I`m going to tell him after you! You dimwit! Now shut up and let me talk!"

He rub his eyes and the back of his neck "Sorry" he said, meaning it "but Leah, we need you here"

"Jake, I didn`t said I was leaving forever, I just really really need to get away for while"

"Is this about Sam and Emily`s wedding?" as soon as he said those words, he wished he could take them back.

She glared at him. "NO! Damnit.. I`m not leaving right now, the wedding is next week anyway and I still got to get things ready, I`ve been thinking about this for a while now Jacob and if something happens before I´m back you just have to call, I´m gonna keep phasing too"

He kept quiet for a while, it was starting to creep her out.

"Okay, let`s just think about this, how long are we talking about here?"

"Well, I guess between six months and a year.."

"A YEAR! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND!"

"Oh my God Jake! Take a chill pill! What is wrong with you!"

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you! Do you honestly think you mom is going to be okay with this?"

"YES! Yes I do actually, she wants me to be happy! I thought you too.." she said looking down, she didn`t want to say that but it was after all the truth, Jake was her best friend these days.

He made a rumbling sound coming from his throat "Yeah I do" then he look at her again.

"Fine, if this is what you want, fine, I`m not going to stop you"

She snort at that "Like you could" he just laugh, she was right.

"Soo.. want me to go with you to tell Seth?"

"Nah.. it`s a miracle he didn`t hear us, I`m gonna tell him back home, along with mom"

"Great… hey, got a date for the wedding?"

"Yeah right!" she snorts

"Want one?" he aks her now with a huge grin.

"Ewww you`re the one who`s crazy, I just to help your sisters to torture you"

"Come on Lee! It would we more fun that way"

"Fine whatever, you should ask Nessie`s permission first though!"

"Oh shut up, by the way, it wouldn`t hurt you to talk to her more you know, she likes you"

"She doesn`t know me and it doesn`t even matter now that I`m leaving, didn`t you hear that kids could get attach and all that crap"

He stop smiling when she began talking about leaving again "Yeah okay"

Awkward

"And that`s my cue lo leave.. see ya" she got up and started walking away and she heard him going back inside, she didn´t want to see him with his puppy dog eyes, she had enough of that shit with Seth.

She was getting back in the woods thinking about it. That wasn`t so difficult after all, she stressed over nothing.

_One down, two to go._

"Ma`am" she heard an accented voice. _Damnit!_

"Leech" she glare at him, she had been way to nice to the others today and this one actually deserve it after his little performance last week.

He just stare at her, again like he was trying to study her or something.

_Ugh, whatever. _She just continue to walk ignoring him.

"Pardon me, but I´m sensing some discomfort comin´ from you, may I help?" he look more serious today instead of his amused self.

It´s just piss her off that he could get a reaction out of her. She stop walking to answer him

"Didn´t you think that it could be because of you?"

"Yes ma´am, I know it´s because of me" he said whitout blinking "I would like to change that"

She stood quiet for a second, he was so serious that she starting feeling guilty but that made her mad.

_Why do I care is he´s okay o not. He´s an idiot. Okay, maybe he´s not.. _

"Why?"

"Ma´am?"

"Why do you want to change whatever you said.."

"I would like to be your friend" he answered immediately.

She just look at him. _This one just keeps getting __curiouser_ _and __curiouser_ (1) _. Okay, new approach._

"Okay" she said and almost laugh at his look of surprise.

"That was a little anticlimatic" he said with a tiny smile.

"Yeah well, whatever, I have to go" and she started walking again.

"Wait!" he said, she turned around and rolled her eyes at him.

"I´m Jasper Hale" he said and grab her hand and kiss her knuckles and she was so amaze by this that she completely ignore the chill that run down her spine because of the cold.

"I thought it was best to introduce ourselfs again" he said with a charming smile.

_Charming? What the hell is wrong with you Leah? Creepy! That´s a good word. Yeah.._

"Hmm" _okay brain, it´s time to start working. _"Leah Clearwater"

She stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Soo.. I´m gonna go now" she said and he nod his head at her. She turned around but could still hear him chuckling behind her. She phase quickly and started to run the fastest she could to get away.

_Man! I forgot to take off my clothes!_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

** Please feel free to give me any kind af ideas, I do think is necesary to make Leah leave for a while but I`m not gonna get into detail about the time she spends away. Right now, Jasper is curious about Leah, she it`s just accepting so he would stop following her.  
**

**(1) It`s a reference to Alice in Wonderland.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don`t own twilight and all that..**

* * *

She was running. This was amazing. Times like this she couldn`t remember why was it that she would want to leave this behind.

She could hear water running now. She head to that direction. She felt so good right now.

She got to the stream, yeah, now she remember this place, at first she was to unfocused to see where she was.

She drank a bit of water and sat, her head on her paws and started reminiscing her talk to her family.

_She was in the kitchen helping her mom with a salad, they were waiting for Seth to come to dinner, it was his turn to patrol this afternoon but he said he would make it in time._

_She was just finishing whit the salad when she heard her brother opening the door._

"_Mom! I`m hungry! Hey sis!" he came in wearing only the cutoff jeans all happy and bubbly as always, this kid was absolutly crazy._

_He made a move as if to hug her mother and stop at the glare she __threw__ at him._

"_First off, is that the way you come inside a house, go wash yourself, you`re all cover in sweat and you better don`t come yelling anymore "_

"_Okay" he said quicky and run upstairs to shower. He could hear Leah`s snickering but she would probably do the same in his case, Sue Clearwater was terrifying when mad._

_He came downstairs ten minutes later, shaking his head much like a wet dog, Sue just shook her head at him. They were already waiting at the table for him._

"_How was patrol?" his mother ask him. She sounded like she was onto something._

"_Meh, okay.. Quil said to go to his house later for pizzas and games, Embry is going too, Jake has to patrol so he can`t"_

"_And you have to start sleeping early too so you can`t idder"_

"_What! Mom, is the summer, I can sleep late, besides.." he decided against saying something at the end._

_Sue was always patient and believe in letting her chidren speak their mind so she waited._

_Leah wasn`t that patient, so she spoke for the first time in a while._

"_Besides what" she ask a little more harshly than she intended, her mother send her a dissaproving glare for that._

"_Nothing, it`s just, well.. we do more important things than school out there, don`t we?" he ask them with his big eyes full of innocense still after seeing what they had seem._

_It broke Leah`s heart._

"_What are you talking about Seth, Who the hell made you think like that?"_

"_Leah, language" her mother said but let her continue, she knew her daughter was more than mature enough to speak to her son about this and she also had to live trough the same thing._

"_Well, I`m just saying, don`t you always say mom? We have a responsability to our people and all that?"_

"_To HELL with them!" that just piss Leah off, their people? Their people were a bunch of ungrateful bastards, she sacrifice everything and she would be dead before she allowed her brother to do the same._

"_Leah! Don`t talk like that. Seth, what your sister is trying to tell you is, that yes, you do have a responsability to your people but you also have a responsability to yourself" she said more calmly._

"_But.." he said but her mother raise a finger to let him now that she wasn`t over._

" _I know that by being a wolf you`re doing this honey, but before all this, your father and myself were always expecting that your contribution to the tribe will be given by the intelligence that I know you two have and education is the means to an end"_

_Leah became quiet at that, she didn`t expect her mother to become so passionate about it and now was starting to feel nervous about telling them that her trip wasn´t exactly for academical purposes. _

"_Now, Seth, you have to realize that at one point you will be coming back from that life and we are so proud with you two for all you have done but what we are saying to you is that you have to remember that there is more than that, do you undestand?"_

"_Yes, I get it now mom, i won`t put my studies for last.." she nod her head at him in approval._

"_But I can still go to Quil`s house right?" he ask her with his puppy dog eyes._

_Leah just sigh, it was actually funny now, her mom was toast against those puppy dog eyes._

"_Fine, but you do understand that this would change once summer is over? And you will talk to Jacob regarding your patrols in those times."_

"_Of course mom!" he started beaming again._

_Okay, now or never Leah though._

"_Talking about future mom.." she said hesitantly. Now she had their full attention._

_Again her mother wait for her to continue._

"_Well, things are going calmer now.. and I actually don`t intent on starting college just yet" she saw her mother hopeful gaze when she said college and cringe a little. Seth was frowning at her._

"_I don`t understand honey, I though you said you wanted that"_

"_Yes well, I don`t think i quite decided What exactly is I want to do later on.. so, I decided to take a little trip first"_

_Her mother`s eyes appeared to be more understanding now._

"_Well Leah, I undertand perfectly the need to be sure of what you want in life and you`re very young.. But are you sure you think a trip is neccesary to this? You could just take some time off and then decide.."_

_Leah cut her off._

"_No, mom, if I stayed here I would still be surrounded by all supernatural and I`ll be in the same place I always am, I need to get away for a while"_

"_Honey, I`m not going to deny that I`m worry and tell you to just run off to the sunset but if you`re really adamant about this, you will prepare yourself young lady, I expect you to get a job wherever you decide to go, a place to stay and .." _

_Seth interrupted her now for the first time._

"_What? I don`t get it! Where do you want to go? Mom, why are you letting her? I thought education was important and all that crap" he started to get up._

"_Seth! Sit down" he sat immediatly, remembering who he was talking to._

"_Honey, all that we said still stands. You have to realice that your sister`s situation and yours are very different. You are still in Highschool Seth and you will finish it I`ll be damn"_

_The two of them gaped at their mother for her cursing._

"_Not only does your sister has finish it but also she has sacrifice going to college earlier for your duties, you know this well. So, now, she`s telling me that she is unsure of what to do next and I`ll be the last person to force her to do something if is going to make her unhappy"_

"_But why does she need to go somewhere, she can do that here" Seth said glaring at his sister now, she glared right back but she was worry about her brother._

"_You already heard her reasons and now that I think about it, she has a point. This will help your sister, honey. It would show her the real life and what adults have to do"_

_Here both of them roller their eyes at her but Seth nodded his head too._

"_Leah, we will give the time you need but as I was saying before your brother decided to imterrupt me" here she glare at him "this will not be an excuse for you to party God knows where! Do you understand?"_

"_Yes mom" she said, a little scared too now._

"_Good, now we`ll continue with dinner, we`ll discuse details later"she said_

"_So, honey, remember that we need to go get your dress for the wedding.."_

Here she stop thinking about it, they went to get her dress this morning, thank god that she told Emily that she couldn`t be maid of honor, their dresses were horrible.

She felt kind of bad for Kim and Rachel but whatever, she was safe.

She really was so happy to have a mother like hers.

She remember that she felt about to cry when her mother talk about her dad.

She really hoped that he was indeed proud of her, she miss him so much.

And Seth too, he really was the best brother, not that she will tell him.

_No way in hell!_

He was mad at her at first and when her mother went to Charlie`s the next morning he made that known to her.

They talk and he did understand and hugg her and tell her that she better come back soon.

Se hugg him too and them hit his head and told him she wasn`t leaving yet.

She sigh in her wolfie form. It`s was a pretty funny sight to see.

She decided that it was time to go back home.

Patrol time was almost over now anyway.

_All in all, it went pretty well._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Next chapter is the wedding! finally right? well, don`t expect it to be early, I haven`t written anything about it! **

**Hope you like it, No jasper/leah here, but I`ll make it up to you later ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don`t own Twilight... no matter how much a wish it.. sigh**

* * *

_Where were those damn shoes! _

She had been looking them for the past ten minutes and Seth was yelling at her to _Hurry the Hell up already!_

Her mother already left earlier with Charlie; and Seth, Jacob and she were supposed to go together.

_Stupid shoes! Where are you!_

"LEAH! Come on! We`ll be late" she heard Jacob from downstairs.

_There! _She saw them under a bunch of clothes, se pull them on and head outside, they were waiting for her in the car already.

She close the door and saw them looking with wide eyes at her.

Her dress was a violet strapless with a high cut up her leg, with silver heels, her long tan legs look great. Her hair was just to her shoulders now but one side was decorated with a purple flower.

"What?" she asked, they were looking at her like she was some stranger.

"Nothing sis! It`s just strange seeing you all girly! You look pretty!" Seth said beaming at her.

"Of course I look pretty!" she said jokingly and smile at him.

"Agh! Don`t said stuff like that! You sound like Blondie!" Jacob said coming back to himself

"By the way Lee, you do look pretty " he smile

These two where so happy and smiles all the time that she was feeling pretty great herself.

She knew they were probably extra bubbly for her, they were afraid that she was gonna crack or something today and that annoy her a little but they were probably just worry for her.

"Thanks Jake! Now let`s go already, weren`t you saying that we`ll be late!" she said getting inside the car.

"See if I ever say something nice to you again" he said pouting. He look like a huge puppy.

_An ugly one. _she thought.

"Oh, stop crying already missy, chop chop!"

* * *

They were right, a lot of people were already in the chapel

Jake took off running cursing her and all women.

_Who would have thought you were such a girl after all? _He had said.

She kick him for that. But he was after all one of the groomsmen

She enter quickly followed by Seth and headed for the bride`s side of the room

Sue was glaring at them when they finally sat down next to her, but she wasn`t paying attention to her.

She was starting to loose all the giddines that she got from the ride and was breathing silently to calm herself.

She really, really thougth that she was over all of this crap.

But them again, this was probably the ultimate test.

She did`t want to feel like this. She wanted to be okay with all of this, and it wasn`t because she wanted to be noble or something like that.

No. She was being selfish. She didn´t care for Sam and Emily`s wedding.

Her reasons were for her own. She wanted a life were Sam Uley didn`t control her any more.

She had to admit that she had come a long way already. But still that fucker had some influence on her!

It piss her off!

She was starting to shake and didn`t even notice until her mother took her hand and squeeze tigh.

_Calm down! _She said to herself.

_Come on Leah! You`re not this pathetic! You know you don`t want him any more! So just.. just.. UGH! Just stop it!_

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

She was feeling better. The shakings stop but she could feel her hand trembling still.

And if she coul feel it. Her mother certainly could.

She was so embarrased by that. She did´t want her mom to see her like this.

She decided to look around to distract herself.

The chapel was full now. Sam and the boys were at the front.

She saw Paul and Jake pushing each other. Jared look amused at that. Sam did not.

He was glaring fiercely at them.

She smirk at that.

She saw the rest of the pack on Sam`s side of course.

To her surprise when she look behind her, she saw that the Cullen`s were on Emily`s side.

_Mmm.. probably because of the smell. Althought Bella was kind of friendly with Emily from her time as human._

They all look like statues. It was kind of funny.

Most of them were holding their breath.

She look at Edward. He look up at her and raise one eyebrow in question.

_Soo.. you didn`t cach on fire coming inside?_

She saw a tiny shake of the head at that.

_My god! Could you guys act a little more human! People are starting to look at you._

Now both eyebrows were up and his expression was amused.

_Okay, they are looking more than usual. _She admitted grudgingly.

Something was wrong with this picture. She look at them a little more. And yes, she just knew how hypocrit she sounded.

_Wha..?_

Dr. Fang and Momma Vamp. _Check!_

Blondie and Johnny Bravo._ Check! _She cackle at this new nickname. She was so awesome!

Blondie look like she was about to puke or something. This was probably her worst nigthmare.

_If she could sleep. _She smirk at her. _Há! Take that bitch!_

She saw her mom giving her a funny look but when she look at Edward she saw that he was smiling and shaking his head. Bella look at him in question but just let it go.

She probably was used to things like this.

_Okay, that makes Mind rapist and Drama queen Check!_

Edward glared at her. _What! You know it´s true!_

Next to Bella was Pixie. _Check her too! _

The two of them were talking, she saw her lips barely moving .

On her other side, was Jasper. _Check! _Looking really tense.

This was probably super uncomfortable for him, not only was he surrounded by humans in a closed space but also had to figth his instincts against the wolves.

_Aww my poor new friend! _She thought jokingly.

But she saw him looking up directly at her and smile at her.

She blushed a little and nod her head as a salute.

She saw from the corners of her eyes that Edward was looking at her too but as if trying to read something more of her.

She look at him. _Your "dear" brother thinks we`re friends now. Annoying asshole. Have you been giving him lessons? _

He look surprised at that and turn a little to Jasper with a curious frown before looking at her again.

It look like he wanted to ask her something but them all of the sudden she realize what it was that was off here.

_Hey! Were the hell is your little monster? _

He smile at her and mouthed "You`ll see".

And them the music started playing and she turn back tense again.

_Okay. This is it! _

She didn`t turn around again like everyone did at this moment to look at the bride.

She didn`t wanted to see Emily walking down the aisle to the man _she_ was supposed to get married.

Feeling a little masochistic she look at Sam.

He was looking at his bride with glazed eyes. Like he was awed or something.

"He just to look at me like that" she murmured quietly whitout realizing.

She felt Seth looking at her more than saw it.

He probably heard her but only because he was a wolf and sitting right next to her and maybe some vampires too.

If they were paying attention to her.

She didn´t care.

She was feeling so sad right now. Like when she lost her dad.

An entire period of her life was ending now.

The memories came flowing at her whitout permission.

First kisses. Laughing at Fist Beach. Nightimes alone seeing the stars. Loving words. Fast meetings in the school closets.

There first time together, that was so akward but they were laughing the whole time. Happy times when they talk about marriage and kids.

The weeks that Sam went missing and she was going crazy. Sam`s return and how scared he look of something she would understand a lot later.

The imprint. The hurt. The betrayal she felt. Her own change. Understanding, hating and loving him at the same time.

His thoughts. How sorry he was… how he still love her but couln`t be _inlove _with her.

She felt a tear running down her cheak. She didn`t immediatly clean it. This was her goodbye to all those things.

_Please please that Edward isn`t focused on me! _She prayed.

She hated him and Jasper right now. She honestly hated them.

They made her feel completely nude. Like she was a small child.

_It doesn`t matter now Leah. Fuck the leeches._

But she knew that they would respect her privacy at any level they could.

She took a deep breath and look at Emily just getting to the front. She look beautiful with her hair up and her veil.

Her scars didn`t make her any less pretty. She look like a bride from some romantic novel to her.

She felt love for her cousin. She still love her so much.

This was a goodbye for her too. For what they used to be. They could never go back.

_But maybe we could be something else._

She then saw Renesmee close by with a basket of flowers. She haven`t notice until now.

_Ohh.. she`s the flower girl. This was Jake`s doing no doubt._

She smile. Nessie looked really cute.

The priest started talking.

"Dearly beloveds…"

_Here we go.._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**I don`t know if I was clear but the real jasper/leah stuff would come when she returs. Just so you don`t kill me. Oh about edward, I really like a friendship for them, don´t think that something is going to happen there because that`s a no no. Maybe another story but this is Leaper all the way!**

**There`s also a poll on my profile, please vote guys! I really need to know this, we`re getting close to her leaving. Next chapter would be the wedding party and then she goes! By the way, how do you think she should come back? personality I mean. How can she be different?**

**This week was my birthday! 23.. sigh.. Soo! I demand a lot of reviews! I want them! Lol  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I`m not S. Meyer so I don`t own Twilight.. I know! so sad..**

**btw: the music they dance at the wedding is "May I" by Trading Yesterday **

* * *

She believed that she was on her second bottle of Champaigne as of far. Not that it made any difference. Her stupid supperior metabolism didn`t let her get drunk, as soon as she managed to get a little tipsy it would pass.

That did`t stop her from trying.

_What the hell, I`m experimenting. Papa Fang would be proud. _

She giggled to herself and quickly look at her surroundings to check that there were no witnesses of this dreadful act.

She turn around to call the waiter again and motioned him for another bottle of the bubbly drink.

There were a lot of couples on the dance floor, she saw Emily eating cake with Sam and quickly look another way. Seth and Embry were pointing and laughing at Jake and Quil.

The both of them were dancing with there little imprintees.

She narrowed her eyes at Jake.

_Traitor!_

The whole idea of being her date was that she wasn`t supposed to be sitting alone on her table looking pathetic. Besides, he just look ridiculous now. Nessie danced like a little princess and Jake just sucked a it.

Quil hold little Claire and sometimes threw her in the air. She could see her mother`s panicked eyes when he did that but she needn`t worry. There were no safer arms for her around here than his.

She saw Billy, Charlie and Old Quil and others she didn`t recognize drinking beers and with a deck of cars a few tables from her.

How could they bring cards to a wedding was beyond her. She envied and wanted to smack them at the same time!

And how come they had beers! That was so unfair because she knew Emily, and she would never think of beers as an "appropiate" drink for a wedding.

She pouted.

Maybe she could move to their table.

"Mmm.. tempting" she murmured.

Then again, Sue would kick her ass and give her a speech of how a lady should behave.

_Meh..not worth it!_

"Move your ass Clearwater, we`re dancing!" she heard Jacob said

"Oh! So now you remember me! How nice!" the sarcasm painfully clear. "Tired of your demond child already?"

He glared at her but didn`t said anything because he knew it was like a strange endearment coming from Leah.

Besides.. Nessie actually liked Leah, not that she talk much to her. She supposed it was another freeky side effect of the imprint. She could see her close relationship with Jacob or something.

He grab her arm and pulled her up with a little more force than neccesary.

"She`s dancing with Edward now, Bella doesn`t enjoyed it that much"

Yeah, she saw them across from them, the leeches table was far away from the wolves. They may be more friendly but instincts still kick in and there were young wolves around too.

Bella was sitting looking awed at her husband and daughter. She gagged at that.

Edward and Nessie looked almost too cute. They definitly atracted attention with their inhuman looks. She once again ask herself how was it that the humans didn`t realice what was in front of them.

She was now trying to avoid Jake`s feet from crushing her toes.

She sighed. There were a lot of supernatural beings here. She probably was equally naived before too.

It seem so obvious now.

"May I cut in?" she heard a velvet voice behind her.

She tensed inmediatly.

"Yeah… sure" Jake said a little peeved. It must be strange for him, he never saw her that close to the bloodsuckers for one to want to dance with her.

She turned and there he was.

_Yay! My BFF!_

She faked a smile. She didn`t look him in the eyes, she was a little annoyed to tell the truth.

It was NOT the day to have an empath next to her.

The minute their hands touch she flinch a bit, their temperatures were so opposite, not umpleasant but strange.

"You look lovely tonight" he said ever the gentlemen. She relaxed more at that and started to sway with the music.

"I know!" she said proud and smiled.

He chuckled.

"This is a different emotion comin` from you" he said with a small smile.

She sigh.

"Could we just pretend for one night that we don`t have superpowers?" she said more harshly than intended.

"Yes, of couse, my apologies" he aswered immediatly.

They stay quiet for a while and she started to feel guilty for snapping at him now

_Ugh whatever! He`s a leech!_

"Whatever" she said now out loud. "So, now that I have you.."

"Oh, I don`t know about that darlin" he interrupt her and smirked.

"Shup up or I`ll throw you to the wolfs, literally!"

"I`ll like to see you try.." he chuckled again.

"Why are you so happy anyway?" she ask first.

He just shrugged. "You were saying..?" he asked

"Oh yeah.. I`ve been thinking about this for a while now.. what`s with you anyway.. " she said.

"You were thinking a lot about me darlin?" he aswered instead

"Ugh, honestly, doesn`t your wife mind about your flirting? I`talking about your sudden interest in being my friend or whatever shit you said"

He stay silent at first and made her spin. In the back of her mind she wondered if they weren`t dancing for a while now.

He look like he was analizing if she deserved the asnwer or not.

"You know that vampires mate for life, yes?" it was more a statement.

She nodded but was`t sure were this was going.

"You know why this is?"

She just shugged.

"Inmortality is a gift and a curse" he started saying.

"We are not creatures meat to survive it alone, if we try, it would come a time were we would wish for death and we would seek it"

She was very silent, this was actually very interesting.

"We are also selfish creatures and very possesive I assure you, looking at it with logic it sounds absurd but it is part of our nature"

He pause a bit at that.

"I`ve spent many decades alone until I found Alice. After leaving my sire I lived as a nomad, first with two companions, Peter and Charlotte (mates, they were here too in the confrontation) and after, I separated myself from them"

"I always was a little more charming that any other vampire, I have charisma as a human some would say, so I gain my talent. You have to understand what it means to hunt all the while feeling exactly what my prey was feeling"

She shivered at that. Moments like this make her instincs burning to kick in reminding her how dangerous he was. He sense it immediatly obviously.

"Forgive me for my crudeness but it is neccesary"

_Neccesary for what? _ she asked herself. She just motion him to continue.

"Those were dark times for me. I used to try to hunt less frequently but my past never aloud me much peace. My early years were violent ones and I`ll always carry that in me"

"So you can imagine what I thougth of myself. The anguish of my victims. I was the worst kind of monster. I can`t even blame my nature because I knew exactly what I was making them feel"

She couldn`t help but pity him a little but the bastard caught it again.

"Don`t pity me. There was part of me that didn`t care about it and still enjoyed it. It`s in my nature after all"

She just realice that they had stop dancing and he was moving her to sit at an empty garden armchair close to the dance floor.

The music was still there, so were the people and she knew that all of the Cullen`s and some werewolfs were very well aware that she was sitting next to Jasper talking like old friends but for the life of her she couln`t understand why they just pass it.

The wolfs probably were just glaring at her but wouldn`t said anything because they were probably afraid of her, plus, it would atract attention. Trust a wolf to make a scene.

But the Cullen`s were probably listening every word if they wanted too. It`s was just too strange.

She saw in the corners of her eyes that he was looking at the stars. It was a beautiful night. Completely clear for once.

He started talking again.

"Then I met Alice" he said wich such caring that it kind of awed her.

"I was lost but she found me. She was waiting for me you see. She told me that I made her wait for a long time" he paused "And I felt hope again" his words had all of her attention.

_That was so romantic._ She thought.

She would probably curse herself if she could for that.

He hipnotized her for a moment, she was staring at him without blinking. She was feeling so much longing with his words.

Finally he look at her and broke whatever spell he had and she look away blushing a little.

She saw him smiling, a real smile, not a smirk.

"So you can`t live without your mates?" she spoke for the first time in a while.

"We can survive" was all he said. But she could understand more meaning there.

"So vampires are extremely emotional creatures, that`s part of your point right?"

"That is_ part_ of my point as you call it"

"Yeah.. and you, having the talent that you have, it`s again.. different, more deep?" she ended not knowing how to name it.

He chuckled and nodded his head.

"It`s very interesting this lore on vampires but what does this has to do with you wanting to be my friend?"

"I`m not done darlin" he was back with the charm.

"When I met Alice, I reached peace, I had a reason to continue. I`ve accepted the vampire wich is why we decide what kind of life we wish to follow. I didn`t want to be the cause of so much pain anymore . I didn`t want to be a monster"

"So you`re admiting that any other vampires that drinks human blood are monsters then?" she raised her eyebrow.

He sigh needlessly at that.

"No, I don`t think that. It is our nature to drink human blood to survive. My family and others have made a personal choice, one that I do think is best and won`t ever regret but I won`t deny that it`s not our true nature"

"What I mean is that there are vampires and then there are monsters. Like Victoria, the woman enjoyed to torture and make others suffer" he paused

"I may have not torture but before Alice, I saw myself as a monster" he sigh at that.

"I won`t said that I agree with you but I guess I undertand what you`re telling me" she finally said after a moment of silence.

"Now.. You" he said smiling again "You`re somethin else entirely darlin" he said.

"Finally!" she smirk.

"I`ll admit, what first attract my attention were your emotions, they`re are everywhere! I almost felt alive.." he said a little excited.

She was less than pleased, she hated when he played with her emotions.

"Wait" he said to avoid the explotion he knew was coming.

"So I started to paid more attention to you"

"More like stalking" she murmured. He laugh at that.

"You`re very strong. Intelligent, capable of carry on a interesting conversation with your young age"

She looked offended at that. "Whatever old man"

"And very amusing as well" he finished smiling.

Her ego was pretty high right now so she couldn`t think of anything to insult him

"I still don`t get why you want to befriend me"

he stayed silent for a while.

"My Alice made me alive again" he said reverently "but you my darlin, help me feel human"

_Wow, what do I said to that?  
_

She blush and clear her throat.

"I guess you`re okay" she said sheepishly.

"Better than mind fucker anyway" she finished with a smirk

He laugh out loud.

She saw Edward glaring at both of them.

She just continue to smirk. She saw Alice looking with a smile at Jasper.

"I guess it`s time for you to go back with the Mrs. Cowboy"

He nodded at her and got up.

"I`ll see you around darlin" he said and went to his wife.

She saw them looking adoringly at each other and once again felt that longing in her.

.

* * *

**Sorry for taking longer guys! I`ve been very busy with the university and also I`m traveling for a month to Europe in September so I still have a lot of preparing to do. I don`t know if I`ll be able to write another chapter before my travel or until I get back but I`ll do my best!**

**This chapter is very important for the story. Jasper and Alice are together but Jasper also feels drawn to Leah so he insists on being around her.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don`t own Twilight**

**AN: sorry for the late update guys, it`s not my favourite but it felt necessary, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Her room was a mess! Sue was going to chase her into the woods after this.

It didn`t matter, a few more days and she was out of here!

She was so excited. Honestly, it was like the Twilight Zone.

Seth was beyond grumpy. Last night, he was with Embry and Jake playing some stupid game and he completely snapped at them.

It`was so funny, the guys were looking at him like he was some alien or something and she was just quietly laughing at the dinner table.

A few minutes later, she took pity on them and just kicked them out. Jake was so shocked that didn`t even tell her to patrol later after Quil.

Seth just stomped to his room after that.

And them she felt guilty because she knew that Seth was like that because she was moving after this weekend, but come on! The summer was about to end and she had to go before holidays were over or it would be a disaster to get a job and a decent apartment.

Ahh freedom! This was definitly going to be a succes!

She wasn`t going just to get away for a while, she was planning to check out a lot of colleges that would accept her later on and decide what exactly her major was going to be.

She already check the ones closer to home, like in Seattle, that one she really like the first time around, back when she was Wolf free.

And of course that she was doing a bit of a road trip but no need to give Sue all the details. First thing was to establish a Command Center.

_Oh shit!_ She was sounding like some geek kid now.. or worst, like Seth.

Whatever. First was the aparment, she had enough to rent a decent one for three months and althought she was okay with money she had to immediatly get a part time job after that.

She figure, a bar was the best idea. Definitly something like that.

She was back at packing in her room when she heard Seth at her door

"Do you reaally want to go?" he whined like the 12 year old girl he was. She sighed once again. Honestly, she was sighing so much these days. One more reason to get the hell away.

"Yes" she aswered tiredly "Help me or go away!" she saw him hesitate but them he came in and sat at her bed and started to fold a few shirts.

"Ok I`m sorry, I know I`m being a jerk these days" he said lookind down. She pityed for him but thought that this will be good for both of them. They were to dependant on each other.

"I don`t care kiddo but Jake and the guys may not think the same"

"Yeah.." he said. They continue working silently for a while. She, discreetly watching Seth as he continue to moped.

"You know, maybe we should do something, like a going away party or something?" he said more like the old Seth now.

"No way! I`ts not like I`m going forever!" she denied immediatly and she also saw that he look more happy after that. He was probably fearing that would happen. It was kinda nice that there was one person that would be happy that she`ll return.

"You know kid" he kind of glared at her, he hated to be the kid, but for her it would always be like that. She ignore him and continue "I`m actually kind of glad that you`ve been a bitch about my leaving, I guess you do care for your hot older sister " she said joking to minimize the girl talk.

He actually rolled his eyes at her. Little punk.

"Don`t start with the whole `nobody cares for me` Leah. A lot of people are going to miss you"

"Whatever. They`ll forget about me the first week. But I don`t care about them Seth. They`re not my brother or my mother. You get that?" she told him firmly.

"Yo know Lee, there`s nothing wrong with caring for more people apart from us"

"I care! Jake is like a sidekick or something" he laughed at that.

"Ok sis, back to the topic, maybe not a party but a day of fun with the pack? Jake would totally love that"

"Yeah like he wouldn`t be busy with Nessie, keep dreaming" She told him grimly, it suck seeing him like a idiotized puppy at leech manor.

"Well, actually.. Maybe she could come too, you know, everyone knows you`re moving and she wants to say goodbye to you, you know she cares about you too"

She took a deep breath and put her hands to her face. _Breathe!_

She release her head. "Okay, you now what! I don`t care! Bring the little leech, a few more days and I`m leech free!"

"Ok ok, no need to freak out!" he said quickly. She glared at him

"Out!" she said to him pointing at the door.

He run to the door, hesitate again and said quickly

"You know, maybe you could go to the Cullens to say goodbye to Esme too, she may have mentioned that she wanted to give you something before you leave!"

"OUT!" she yelled at him. He dissapeared after that.

_Damnit! Maybe she could pretend that she didn´t heard that? Stupid Seth!_

* * *

Friday night was the "Fun day" Seth was talking about with the pack. Yeah right. More like an excuse to eat everything in her fridge and play those stupid games of his.

She was about to tell everyone that she didn`t want to do anything just to mess with Seth after the messenger thing he pulled but she really wanted to eat pizzas too. And maybe talk to Jake for a while without him being lobotomized.

Thank god, Nessie didn`t come. Honestly, it would put her in a worst mood right them, remembering that she had to go see the leeches because her "dear" (asshole more like it) brother told Esme that Leah agreed.

Any other leech and she would totally give them the finger but there was just something about Esme Cullen that it was impossible to be rude to. Well, nearly impossible.. she did manage some rudeness in the past, but honestly, every time she felt kind of guilty for it, not that she would tell anyone about it.

Saturday afternoon found her going to the Cullen`s. Kicking and screaming too, she did considered to conveniently "forget about it" but after having Seth`s whining all morning she decided it just was too much.

Her nose started to burn as she got to the door and knocked. It had been a while since she was last here. Inmediatly Bella Cullen opened the door with a little smile and big eyes.

"Hi Leah! Nice to see you again" she said almost hesitantly. Yeah she was totally still intimidated by her but she did promise to her mother and herself that she would be nicer to Bella.

"Hi Bella, is Esme here? Seth said she wanted to see me" she maded a point that that was the only reason she was there.

"Yes, of course, come in please, she would be here in a few minutes" she said.

Bella directed her to the living room and sat down to wait with her.

It looked like she wanted to said something else but wasn`t entirely convinced. Then she put a determined look in her face. It was actually funny for Leah to see and she smiled a bit.

"Hm, we heard that you`re moving for a while and.. " she looked like she would be blushing right now "I really hope that everything woks out for you Leah, I know were are not exactly friends but I`m very grateful for everything you`ve done for us and Jake too. I know I`m not your favourite person and you have a lot of reasons for that but maybe some day that will change. And Charlie and your mom seen like they are really going to make it together so we will probably be family too.."

Leah almost gagged there and needed to stop her.

"Bella! Bella, breathe!"_ not that you need it _"honestly, Bella, we`re cool. Yeah, I don`t really like you or whatever" Bella looked down here "but I don`t really like anyone else" she said for her peace of mind. It didn`t look like it worked.

"Anyway, all that stuff is in the past now" _yeah right! Liar much? _"and maybe not now but we could be friends in the future" she tried to sound more convincing now.

"You really mean that?" she looked exceptical. "It´s just that you don´t really seen to mind being with the boys, or Esme and even Rosalie has some kind of Love/Hate relationship with you" she said all that in a rush.

_Hmm_. She sometimes forgot that Bella wans´t dumb.

"Well, I´m not going to lie" _much_ "But you´re still vampires and I´m never going to be okay with that and don´t said that Jacob and Seth are okay because my brother is not from this world and Jacob has _other_ interests here. It´s just my nature I guessed" she paused a bit.

"The boys I get, it´s been a while since I only talk to boys, a few years actually. You can´t _not_ be nice to Esme, that is in_ her_ nature. And I hate Rosalie, I don´t know why you went all therapist but I guess I get her too. You and the Tiny one I don´t get, we don´t have much in common Bella. I never really hate you and well.. hate is a strong word too"

Bella sat there taking it all in. "And Renessme?" she asked waching her closely.

"I never hated your daughter because of Jake if that´s what you´re thinking Bella. It´s just the idea that I hate" she wasn´t about to discussed imprinting with her so she better get what she was trying to said.

Just as she finish that, Esme came from somewhere, she was probably listening, these vamps planned always everything, this was probably something Bella wanted to get out of her for awhile now.

"Leah dear! I´m so glad you came!" she said with a big smile and hugged her when she stand. She awkwardly patted her back. Bella seen less tense and was smiling behind them.

"Than you for having me"

"Oh honey! I can´t believe you´re going all alone to some place. It´s so dangerous, why don´t you sit down again, this is important and I´m not taking no as and asnwer"

_Oh shit, this sounded bad._

"Leah, where exactly is that you´re going?" she said while opening a big folder that Leah just notice was on the coffe table.

"Well.. I´ll probably decided on the road but definitely the South, maybe Texas or Louisiana. To be honest, I always wanted to go there" she said a little embarrassed that she just admitted that.

"Oh really? Jasper will be pleased" Esme said smiling.

She blushed at that. That was why she liked his accent.

"What y´all talking about? Pleased about what?" said a voice behind her.

She turn around and and saw Alice almost jumping with mirth attached to Jasper`s arm.

"Hi Leah!" she smiled at her and dragged Jasper to the loveseat. Tiny freak her out sometimes.

"Hi Alice, Jasper" she said more reserved and looked back at Esme. "Esme, I still don`t get what this is all about.."

"Honey, I actually talk to your mother to ask her permission about this and after some consideration she agreed that this was a good idea. I think she was still a bit worried about your living arrangements" Leah started to sweat here ""As you know, we have a lot of contacts so you just tell where you`ll be and when you get there I`ll have a nice place waiting for you" she said with a big smile.

Leah stayed quiet for a while, she could feel eyes looking at her waiting for her reaction. Jasper was probably the most apprehensive because he could feel that Leah was kind of angry.

Well, she was! Damnit! She was supposed to do everything on her own and why did her mom gave her permission for whatever and didn´t even told her. But she also felt grateful that someone care enough about het to do this. She looked back at Esme and saw her looking so innocently back at her. _Innocent my ass! _She thought between annoyed and amused.

Jasper visibly relaxed in the loveseat with Alice. She sighed.

"I`m sorry Esme, but I can`t accept something like that. I`m very grateful but I kind of want to find my own place and paid it myself too"

"Oh honey, I know. Your mother told me you would said that and although I hoped to convinced you otherwise we agreed on other terms. Perhaps you would let me find you a few suitable options, I will send you the information and you would pick the want you want. Like a realtor, but free of course."

She thought of that. That didn`t sounded too bad. She will still paid rent herself. And it was relatively little for Esme to do.

"Ok, that sounds nice Esme, thank you" she said smiling.

"Of course my dear!"

"I better be going now" she stand up and Esme hugged her quickly again.

"You be careful honey, and came back soon!"

"I guess this is bye for a while, send my regards to Dr. Cullen and the others.. take care" she awkwardly waved at everyone there.

Esme looked like she wanted another hug or something. Alice and Bella nodded their heads smiling and said their byes and take care´s.

Jasper walked her to the door. He had his hands in his jean pockets and was looking ahead.

"Mind if I walk you to the line?" he meant were La Push started.

She hesitated for a bit. "Ok"

They started walking in silence for about ten minutes, she went pretty fast at first wanting to get away quickly but obviously he could keep up, then she looked at him from the corner of her eyes to see his face but his face hide it a bit.

She just gave up after a while and just kept walking. She jumped went he finally said something.

"So, the South huh?" _I knew he was listening! _She could almost hear the smile in his voice but he still didn`t look at her.

"Yeah.. I always liked it"

"Oh I bet.." he sounded amused.

"Idiot" she was annoyed again, he always tease her, she wondered if he was these way with everyone..

"So, I take it you approve?" she asked back at him

"Oh I approve `right"

She didn`t know what to answer to that so she kept quiet again.

They got to the lineand stopped, she looked back at him and kind of waved and started to turn around

"Wait" he said and grabbed her wrist. He got a tiny paper from his front pocket and gave it to her.

"This is my cell number and email address. If you need anything, let me know ok, don`t be stubborn and don`t get in trouble." He sounded very serious. She only nodded her head, she felt his tumb caressing the inside of her wrist and that make her very nervous. Was that a friendly gesture? Did he even realized what he was doing?

He looked at her puzzled probably because of her nervousness and then looked at his own hand. He stop moving his tumb but still didn`t let her go.

"Take care Ok?" he said and came down to kiss her in the cheek, she was tall but he was still taller than her. It was very innocent but still felt very intimate.

"Yeah ok, thanks" she said quickly and turn her head to hide that she was embarrased.

He chuckled. "See you later my friend" he smirked and turn back to his house.

_Yeah.. Friend.._

_.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Honestly, I would had updated sooner but had a writer`s block, my trip was amazing btw, thought that I`ll come back inspired but that didn`t happen and then I had a loss in the family and well.. **

**But, I`m starting to get myself back in control. still, the updates won`t be that soon because I have Uni after all..  
**

**Please review guys! I kind of need to hear from U!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight and it`s characters belong to S.M.**

**Please review guys! I`m a bit self conscious about this chapter and would love some feedback.  
**

* * *

**2 Months Later**

The first two weeks were spent apartment hunting, which turn out to be pretty fast thanks to one Esme Cullen, she did had to stay in a motel for a week but that was nothing compare to the alternative, so the first week was spent checking out a very long list of apartments that Esme sent her.

She had to admit that Esme did a wonderful selection, because they were all nice, not as affordable as she would had like but they all included furnitures. That vamp was really one step ahead all the time. Tricky vampires.

The first month was really exciting for her, she totally took advantage of not having parental supervision anymore, she actually came home around midnight from work but she mostly slept all morning for two weeks, after that she realized that she was just wasting time and decided to start planning to visit a few colleges in the mornings.

She had been working at Harry's bar for 6 weeks now, she was lucky to have gotten the job because the last bartender just quit a week before she came looking for one.

There were just two other girls there, Carla and Annie, Carla was a tall redhead, kind of a bitch at first but a funny one, after a few witty comebacks from Leah`s part she totally won her over, she learn later that she was a single mom to a boy named Jamie. Annie was a sweetheart, tiny girl with olive skin and big brown eyes, she dropped out of college after her parents die and lived with her grandma and little brother and was also working in a shoes store during the mornings.

Then there was Louis, the Oklahoma boy, a really cute 25 year old who did the cooking and finally Harry, the owner of the bar, honestly after meeting him she was convinced that she was in the right place, not only was he named after her father but also the guy was one big teddy bear.

Today was a difficult day, it was Halloween and Harry may have warm up to her but still was a demanding boss and there were a bunch of psichos running around in costumes. It was difficult when you had a bunch of teenagers trying to get alcohol and making a fuzz too. Carla didn`t came because her boy was sick and Annie came late because she went trick `r treating with her little brother.

Needless to say, they were very busy. On top of all she had to stand Carla`s usual drunk clients who try to groped her. It got to the point where she had to slap one, not using all of her strength of course but just enough (well, a little bit more than enough). She thought she was fired after that, it was after all a regular but thank the lord, Harry only laugh and told the guys to "_watch out for this one!"_

So when she got home that night she was more than annoyed, she couldn`t believe that this was the way she was spending Halloween, one of her favorite holidays when she was a kid. It didn`t really matter, after becoming a monster herself she lost whatever adoration she had for the day but it still make her miss her parents and Seth.

She sat on the couch for a few minutes holding a mug with coffe and just stared at nothing.

Impulsively she grabbed her laptop, haldled it for a bit and then started to write.

* * *

_October 31st, 2007._

_I don`t know why on earth I`m writing this but I am._

_You said to write if anything right? Because for some strange reason you insist to be in my presence.  
_

_I have to confess something first. _

_I was always just playing along. I didn`t want to be your friend. Not even with what we already said to one another. I wasn`t interested you know. I guess that`s a lie, I was curious. _

_It`s not because of what we are. Well.. yeah, there`s always that, but I have actually came to pass that. Yeah, I know. Shocker. _

_It`s just… I don`t opened up anymore. To anyone really__, not even Jacob or Seth. I love them but they are still kids in so many ways._

_ Sometimes I used to look at Jake and think that we were all playing at being adults. But that`s why I left, I wanted to grow up._

_And I don`t want to be so angry anymore.  
_

_It`s was difficult to be there you know, seeing you all so happy, it`s like everyone got their happy ending except for me. Yes, I`m selfish.. but I`ve protected them too, your family and my home! why can I have something? Don`t I deserved it? _

_I guess I still have just a tiny bit of resentment._

_I wasn´t always like this you know, people used to think I was actually nice._

_I like it here. Today not so much. Happy "us" day btw. _

_Haven't you ever felt surrounded by people but completely alone at the same time? It was like that for me back home.  
_

_God I can`t believe I`m saying this.. but, I want a friend now.. so this it me, being your friend._

_I won`t apologize for pretending. I don`t think I did anything wrong. I wasn`t ready to let anyone in I guess.  
_

_Leah _

_Pd: I do have one condition. Don`t answer this, I`m actually pretending that I didn`t sent it. Yeah I`m weird that way. If you do, I won`t write back._

* * *

_December 26__th__, 2007._

_My dear Vamp_

_I wanted to let you know that I`m drunk, well buzz more like it, I can`t actually get drunk. I did try though… It sucks being a freak! Buuuuuuuuut it would probably suck more not even being able to get to this point right? So, my deepest condolences my dearest leechiest friend._

_Sooo, emo boy, did you get me a present for Christmas? I did! But I can`t tell you what it is so don`t ask! _

_Ok, I`ll tell you! Shut up already.. it`s a stake! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… don`t tell anyone! I`m whispering now. Just so you now._

_I am so going to regret this in the morning._

…

_I missed dad.. would you please take care of my family while I`m not there?_

_Lee_

* * *

_December 27__th__, 2007._

_Jasper_

_Sorry about last night. I`m really embarrassed. I did something stupid, I went to this party and to be honest beer alone doesn`t really do anything to me but I took something else, I didn`t know what it was. It wasn`t on purpose you know, someone must of put it in my drink. Still, I should have know better. Thank god I wasn`t that far gone. So let`s just say that it was a stupid mistake and leave it at that. It didn`t last that long anyway. Major headache though._

_Don`t answer please. Still not ready. _

_Leah_

* * *

_March 16__th__, 2008._

_Hi. I thought I was done writing you. Honestly after last time… well, you understand._

_But… I`m believing you. You said you`ll be there. Or something._

_You know, I`ve been thinking , about time. It`s it been that long since I left? Not really, almost 8 months.. but it feels like more. How does time run for you?_

_You die in the civil war. I`ve been thinking about you actually, well, vampires really. And inmortality, you said it was a curse and a gift right?_

_I`m find myself pitying you. Sorry, it sounds patronizing I know, but I mean it._

_But then I remember what you told me about mates, that you need someone or you`ll probably want to die eventually. But still, live forever? My god, it scares me. _

_I don`t get it. To live forever. I don`t want to do that. What I`m I gonna do with forever? I don`t even know what to do with myself on a Sunday afternoon._

_There is a quote that says "Immortality - a fate worse than death"._

_I don`t remember who said that. What do you supposed he was thinking just before he die? Probably "Fuck that!"_

_I guess I have a fear of dying too. Like anyone, but I still want to see them again sometime. You know… them.._

_Do you remember your parents? Do you miss them?_

_Ugh, it`s like I found my inner emo girl. Pathetic._

_Dad die two years ago today. I guess that answers it. _

_I can`t believe it`s been two years. I want to see him you know, not now. But I`m scared. And guilty. Because I realized that I like being able to heal everything, after all, we, as in you and me, are not too different. I`m an immortal after all, as long as I keep phasing. And I feel guilty that I`m not ready to give it up._

_Does that make me a bad person? __Ha! I`m already horrible._

_Anyway, our deal is still on. Don`t answer._

_Leah_

* * *

_May 15__th__, 2008._

_Hey! Wow, that sounded almost too perky for me…_

_I`ve realized that I`ve been a bit of a drama queen. I do appreciate you listening (or reading, whatever) when I need it but I`ve been reading my last letters and it just depressed me a whole lot! _

_So! Today... I`m invoking your wife!  
_

_What I mean to say is, that this will be a nice, _normal_ and happy letter (I don`t know why I can`t bring myself to said email, it sounds cooler if I said letter I guess). _

_Anyway... No more brooding._

_I was totally stealing your thunder._

_Mom has been calling.. a lot! I guess she misses me. Ha!_

_Bet you didn`t think that was possible? Well, suck on that!_

_She does want me to go back you know. I do miss home, but I like it here._

_She keeps saying that I have to decide what I`m going to study and whatnot. The thing is, I`ve already decided, I`ve even sent my applications to the places I`m interested a while back. I haven't told her. I want to see what comes back first. _

_I took April off, actually… Harry (that`s my boss) said it was ok, business was slow and that work will be waiting._

_We went on a road trip, I was already planning on going and Louis (he`s a friend) decided to tag along._

_It was great, we went to Louisiana, Mississippi, Arkansas and Tennessee. Can you believe that? I went to Nashville! I`m dying to learn to play a guitar now.  
_

_If we could we would have done so much more… Money was tigh so we enjoy what we could.  
_

_It was a rush, kind of like running on wolf. _

_I talked to the boys trough the pack mentality by the way, I don`t know If Jake told you guys, I asked him to thanked Esme for everything, let`s hope the all mighty alpha remembers._

_Now I`m back to work, being all normal, even dating a bit… and I`m happy._

_That`s it I guess.._

_There is one more thing._

_Thank you Jasper, I would have never believed a year ago that we`ll be here. It helped me you know. To think that there was someone at home waiting for these letters to know about me. It doesn`t matter if you read them or not._

_Leah _

* * *

_June 4__th__, 2008._

_Hey. I`ve received an interesting call from my mom today._

_You know what I`m talking about. This time I wouldn`t mind to have a heads up.  
_

_I guess I`m going home._

_

* * *

_**AN: So, this chapter you can see Leah growing up a bit. For me, it was important for her to experience new things, to see more for herself and to loose some of the bitterness. Also I thought it was important to have some level of communication between Jazz and Leah. Even if it is one-sided.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Twilight sadly or I would have change a few things!**

**Anyway, I`m back! so sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Sue Clearwater was patiently waiting for her son to return home when she heard the knock on the door and hurriedly went to opened it.

"Seth, I told you to come back half and hour ago.." she gaped at the door, it wasn`t her son but instead her daughter smiling mischievously at her.

"Hey mom!" she immediately was enveloped in a fierce hug.

"Leah! Oh Leah! You`re home" Sue was almost crying now and Leah hugged her back. She really missed her mom.

"Wow mom" came her muffled voice "So, I take it you miss me" she said jokingly.

She earn herself a slap on the head for that. Sue released her and looked at her.

"You hair is longer" she said smiling "It looks beautiful honey. You look beautiful"

"Thanks old woman, it`s your genes" she said and Sue glared at her.

"Why you didn`t let me know you were coming back today? Oh, take your bags to your room and come back" she said and went to the kitchen.

"Geez, I guess the welcome back greeting is over" she mumbled and did as asked.

She came back down after a few minutes and sat on the kitchen table.

"Um, mom? Where the hell is my bed?"

"Oh! Sorry honey, it`s just that your brother`s bed broke two months ago and he took yours, you know he always like yours"

"That little shit, I leave for a while and he steals my stuff, what happen with the whole `Oh Lee don`t go`, I knew he would pull something like this" she said to herself.

"Leah! Stop with the dramatics, you can bring that bed from your apartment, when will that be by the way?" Sue asked more seriously.

"Mmm, I don't know mom, I still have my job and I already paid this month rent…"

Sue stared quietly at her daughter

"Leah when you decided to move we had an agreement, you remember that I presume? You told me that you wanted to go to college" she said "I assume that is still the idea"

"Yeah of course it is, but mom, Isn´t it stupid to move back home just to move again in a few months?" she quickly said because her mom looked ready to throttle her.

"Oh, so you´ve got your acceptance letters? Why didn´t you told me? Leah, you´ve got to at least have half a scholarship, we can´t paid full you know that" she said more calm now.

"I know mom, I got UW" she said smiling. Her mom hugged her again

"I´m so happy honey, you´ll be close to home"

"Yeah, I´m not going to deny that UT was tempting but I did wanted to be close to home"

"This is wonderful honey! We have to celebrate, Seth is coming home soon, maybe we can go out to dinner, I should call Charlie first"

"Yeah. I heard you…" she looked down now.

"Mom? Can we talk about why I´m back now?" Sue looked at her raising an eyebrow

"Yes darling?"

"Mom, don´t you think it´s too soon? I don't want you to think that I´m making a fuzz about this but it´s been only two years and a few months"

Sue opened her mouth to talk but Leah wasn't finished.

"You know that I like Charlie and I know that you´re happy now but I just don´t want you to make a mistake if you´re not absolutely sure…"she didn´t finished because Sue was looking weirdly ar her "What?"she said defensively.

Sue stared at her for while.

"You know Leah, I think letting you move was the best decision I´ve ever made with you"

Leah looked a bit insulted at that. Sue laughed at her.

"Honey, you´ve grown, You know perfectly well that if we had this conversation a year ago you would have yell until your voice was gone" she said chuckling.

"Very funny mom" she mumbled annoyed "You still didn´t answer" she pointed out.

"I´m not going to lie Leah, for some it would looked too soon, But honey, both Charlie and me were married before, and even though Charlie´s marriage didn´t worked, we had the loves of our life, this is our second chance and we do love each other, why waste more time, we aren´t getting any younger"

Leah remained quiet and processed all.

She faked taking a tear from her eye and sniffed.

"That sounded almost poetic mom" she said laughing.

"You cheeky brat!" her mom glared while she kept laughing.

Her mom hugged her and they remained quiet, Sue was amazed to see the changes in Leah, it was almost as if the old Leah was back.

"My baby is back" she murmured, the double meaning not lost for Leah.

She smiled and faked gagging.

"Ugh, another freaking wedding! So unfair"

* * *

It had been two days since she was back, Seth too give her a million hugs, they went to dinner that night, Charlie too, it wasn't that bad, he seen a bit awkward but unlike his daughter he was much easier to get along with.

Although she did pitied her mom, because after the wedding was a done deal, Charlie will know exactly what kind of creature her daughter and in laws were.

Tonight the guys will be coming home to welcome her, she actually missed their time together. The pack really became a close nit after everything. Emily called that afternoon to welcome her, she said Rachel wanted to see her too, they did had a nice conversation albeit a short one.

Honestly, all this welcome home´s were making her uncomfortable.

And her mother still wanted her to stay home until college started this fall. The wedding will be July 15th, it was in four weeks, it was almost like a Déjà vú from Sam and Emily´s wedding, almost the same guests, including the Cullens only this time she was definitely the maid of honor.

Thank God her mother was a control freak and wanted to be in charge of everything but she still managed to vetoed her own dress.

She was thinking about what color she´ll pick when she heard the guys arriving, they were so loud.

She shook her head feeling very girly and got up to greet them.

"Clearwater!" Jake, Embry and Quil yelled at the same time (obviously on purpose). She rolled her eyes smiling at them. They were all smiling too. Seth came behind them rolling his eyes too.

Jacob run to her and lifted her up.

"Jake.. Can´t.. breathe" she said to him. He pull her down and the other two came to hugged her too.

She looked amazed by this, that she remember, this was the first time Quil or Embry hugged her.

"Wow, you were totally lost without me" she said smiling. The guys looked embarrassed now.

"So, pizzas?" asked Embry to cut the awkward moment.

"Definitely " they all answered at the same time and the ice was broken.

* * *

She was sighing. Seth continued his yapping without noticing and Jake just listen with a smile on his face.

They were all walking to the Cullen´s house because Seth insisted that Leah visit them but in truth he just wanted to play Halo with Emmet, Jake didn´t need an excuse but he also said that Leah should go. Not that she wouldn`t, she just didn´t think it would be so soon. But in truth she needed to talk to Bella about bride`s maid duties that her mom already had put on her shoulders.

_I hate weddings. _She thought spitefully.

They arrived at the house were Jake and Seth didn´t bother to knock and enter.

She was immediately hit with a painfully sweet scent. She was obviously distracted before but now it came to her with a vengeance.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed loudly and cover her nose with her palm. The burning sensation on her nose was only somewhat distracting from her teary eyes.

"Mmm Leah.." she heard her brother`s voice and she looked up.

Jacob and Seth were looking at her as if holding a laugh and Esme and Rosalie were also there, Esme with an apologetic look and Rose glaring highly insulted.

"Oh.." she smiled sheepishly at Esme "I`m sorry, it`s been a while"

"You don´t exactly smell of sunflowers to us dog… I mean Clearwater" Rose corrected when Esme glared.

"Welcome back Leah!" Esme enveloped her in a quick hug "We`re so happy to see you, you look beautiful, look at your hair!" she cooed.

"Thank you Esme, it`s nice to see you too, I`m very happy to be back home" she said smiling. She noticed Rosalie and the boys looking a bit shocked at her. While she wasn´t out right rude to Esme in the past , she certainly wasn´t this nice either.

"Why don´t we sit down and you tell us all about this last year" Esme said excited.

"Mm, ok" she said a bit shy, she felt like she owed this woman a lot. She could at least talk a bit.

"Actually.." Jake said interrupting. Rosalie rolled her amber eyes at him. "We heard already" he said motioning him and Seth. Leah smacked his head.

"Rude" she said to him.

"it`s ok, honey. Jacob, I suppose you are wondering about Reneesme? She`s a t her parent`s cottage but I`m sure they are coming soon" Esme said to him with gently guiding Leah to the living room. "Why don´t you boys play those games of yours while we talk"

Seth smiled widely at that and both quickly headed to the TV.

Rosalie glared at both "You better not leave fleas on the couch mutt!"

Leah snickered at that while Esme playfully glared at her.

The three sat together and they could hear the boys argue about which game to play first.

Rose looked bored already but stay as well.

"So, how have you been dear?" Esme asked.

Leah sighed as if preparing and looked at both of the women now looking at her. Rosalie with a different expression now in her face that she couldn´t place right now.

_This is it._

_

* * *

_**AN: Thank you so much to all of your reviews and story alerts is amazing to know that people are enjoying this. Especially to my faithfull reviewers! **

**This chapter was written a while ago, before my computer die on me, but thankfully it was saved. I decided to cut the whole visit to the Cullen`s and leaving it for next chapter where jasper and leah will see each other again. It`s not my favourite chapter to be honest but I`ll make it up to you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. I just have fun with her characters! **

**Another chapter for you guys! **

* * *

There was an awkward silence while Leah shifted in her seat.

"It was great really. Texas is amazing. Good music. Good people…" she ended lamely.

Esme was smiling happily at her words and Rosalie , while listening, was also inspecting her nails as if bored.

"I`m so glad dear!" Esme replied "But now you`re home too, your mother mentioned you would go to college now, it`s that so?"

She felt a bit annoyed that people were talking about her but try to hide it.

"My mom told you that?" she honestly couldn`t hide the surprised tone in her voice but as much as she knew Sue was much more civil than others about the Cullen`s due to Charlie and her kids it was still hard to imagine.

"Well, she told Bella really. Oh! And Bella will we very glad you`re here honey. She told us you both will be bridesmaids"

"Yeah, I`m sure she can`t wait" she said sarcastically. Leah knew for a fact that Bella didn`t care much for weddings either.

Esme gave a lovely laugh and Rosalie`s lips twitch a bit.

"Anyway, yeah… I`m starting this September" she said back on track.

"She didn`t mention where you`ll be going" Esme said to her with curiosity in her tone

"I guess I didn´t want to tell her yet but… It`s UW. I`ll be close to home that way" she shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't sound to sure dear" Esme said to her worry.

"No, I love it! really, it`s just I`ll miss my friends back in Texas and I have to go back to get my things at some point" she waved a hand dismissing the topic.

"Well, I`m sure you`ll do great then" Esme said with a sad smile. Leah looked at her confused.

She cleared her throat "What about you guys?" She asked then and regretted quickly by the look Esme gave.

"We`ll have to leave soon, Carlisle and I looked to young to stay much more" she said slowly.

"Oh" she said and looked at Jacob as he played with her brother. She felt sick for a moment. Will she ever see him again? She turned back to the women sitting in front of her to find them both staring at her.

"Edward, Bella and Renesmee will be staying for a few more years" this surprisingly came from the quiet Rosalie.

Her eyes snapped to hers "What? You`re splitting?" she asked incredulously and looked back at Esme.

Esme looked to be physically in pain. Rosalie was glaring at her now. This was obviously a sore subject.

"Bella wishes to remain as long as possible here next to Charlie and we now that at some point Jacob will leave his home too so we decided that this was for the best" Esme said to her

She stayed quiet for a while thinking. She was a little relieved that Jake will still be here and surprisingly Bella too. It would really hurt Charlie to see her daughter go. She also felt a bit guilty because Esme obviously hated to be apart from her family.

"But you`ll see each other again so it`s ok, and you guys travel on your own for a while right?" she directed this last to Rose who was still glaring at her intent to make things better. She sucked at this.

"Emmett and I just came back actually. For the wedding" Rose said.

"And no one else is staying with them?" she asked. She couldn`t help but want to know.

"We`ll go with Esme and Carlisle. I`m not sure about Jasper and Alice" Rose said and turn to look away dismissing her.

_Oh._ She felt her cheeks warm a bit. She looked around for something to say. _Shit! _She forgot how close Rose was to Nessie. No wonder she was so broody. She would have to leave her.

"Oh here they come" Esme suddenly said brightly again.

A small giggling tornado past next to them directly to Jake and Seth.

"Nessie!" Jake quickly gathered her in his arms, Seth laughing at Jake`s now disarray hair. Edward and Bella came in soon after their daughter smiling at the child`s excitement. They all stood up and Rosalie went to hug Nessie too.

"Leah!" Bella said first surprised "You`re back!" she then appeared embarrassed at her own display.

"Yeah, I guess I am" she said shrugging her shoulders again.

"It`s nice to see you Leah" Edward said more calmly. He cocked his head as if looking for something.

She smirked at him knowing what this could be about.

He looked confused but didn`t said anything.

"You look great Leah" Bella said "I`m so glad you`re here. You have to convince your mom that I can`t be a bridesmaid" she blurted out.

Leah laughed at her "No way!"

"Please!" Bella begged. Edward was looking amused at his wife`s predicament "I`ll do anything"

"Didn`t you know Bella?" she smirked "Misery loves company" Esme gave a musical laugh at that and Bella huffed.

They sat again and watch as Nessie finally realized that there was someone new. Her brown eyes widened and she motioned to Leah from Jacob`s arms. He smiled at her and whispered something in her ear. Nessie giggle and waved at Leah. Leah waved back looking confused.

"Oh Jake!" she said suddenly. His head snapped back at her "remind me to take my car to the shop later!" she said to him. He nodded at her while Rosalie looked interested.

"What kind of car?" Rose asked interested. She heard a sigh that came suspiciously from Bella`s side.

"Rosalie is very passionate about cars you know" Esme said to her fondly "Maybe she could take a look at yours"

"Really? It`s a 1980 Corvette" Leah said proud to Rose "I love cars too but I hate going to the shop with all the guys. They are so annoying" she smirked when a _Hey! _was heard from Jacob.

"That`s a great car. You should bring it to me" Rosalie said excited about the idea of working with something different.

"I don`t know. I`m pretty protective of my baby" she said to her. And it was true. She trusted Jake.

There were a few laughs at this because Rosalie looked deeply offended.

"Come with me now" Rosalie said to her and left the house without looking back.

She followed her looking quizzically at the rest. Edward was shaking his head while Bella and Esme smiled at her.

They were outside when she talk to Rosalie again "Are you going to kill me? Because honestly, that`s a bit too dramatic even for you" she teased.

Rosalie looked over her shoulder at her with narrowed eyes.

"We`re going to the garage. I`m working on Edward`s car right now. I want you to see it" she said and open the huge garage with all the cars.

"That Volvo crap? He should sell it" she said to her.

"No" Rosalie smirked "His other car" she said and lifted a sheet from a car.

An Aston Martin V12 Vanquish was revealed to her eyes. She gaped at the car before looking completely serious to Rose.

"I think I just had a small orgasm" she said to her. Rosalie laughed.

"No, seriously. I would do your brother only for this car" she said motioning to the car.

They both turned around when they hear a growl.

"Is that Bella?" Leah asked surprised at Rose. She nodded her head smiling at her. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes" It was so strange seeing Rosalie smiling even if it was a small smile.

"She knows I`m joking right? I wouldn`t touch your perv brother with a teen foot pole" she asked her.

"She knows. She`s very jealous. She`s still very uncomfortable every time we see Tanya. She`s our cousin, she was interested in Edward for a long time" she explained to her.

"_I can hear you!"_ came Bella`s annoying reply.

"We know!" Rose said back and smirked at Leah. She motioned back to the car. "Come see this" she popped the hood open.

* * *

She was sitting at the Cullen`s porch with her eyes close when Emmett and Jasper appeared.

"Pup!" Emmett screamed appearing in front of her. She jumped and opened her eyes. She had almost felt asleep.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper" she smiled at them "How are you?"

Emmett waved a hand at her question "Never mind us, You are looking fine!" he said looking at her up and down. Jasper slapped his head while Leah step away a bit from him.

"You`re back" Jasper stated looking back at her.

"I said I`ll be" she said to them.

"What are you doing out here? Have you seen everyone?" Emmett asked her crossing his arms and with a big smile.

"Yeah… I`m actually waiting to go home already. Jake and Seth are still doing whatever they do in there" she motioned inside and saw a glint in Emmett eyes as she said that "Anyway, I really need to sleep right now" she ended with tired eyes.

"Yeah yeah… So they`re playing huh?" Emmett said and started to head inside "We should really catch up some other time" he said as he disappeared inside.

She shook her head and turn to looked back at Jasper who was staring at her "He`s a keeper" she joked.

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets "I`m glad you`re back"

"Me too" she yawned and cover her mouth.

He chuckled "Why don`t I give you a ride home so you don`t have to wait for them?" he asked her

She hesitated a bit but in truth she really wanted to go home "Yeah, ok"

"We`ll take Emmett`s Jeep" he said and motioned with his head to her to follow him

"Wait, I`ll let them now" she said and after going inside for five minutes she came back to find the huge Jeep ready to go.

They left in a comfortable silence for the first minutes. Jasper was actually driving at a normal speed.

"I thought this would be different" she suddenly said.

He looked at her quizzically "What `re you talking about?" she smiled at his accent.

"I thought I`ll be more embarrassed with you" she said to him. He _hmmm_ at that and there was silence once again.

"I`m glad you`re not" he said looking straight ahead as she turned to look at him "embarrassed I mean" he explained. She nodded her head at him and turned to look at the scenery.

"So, are you going back?" he asked her

"I have to. To pack everything. I`m starting college at UW next semester" she explained to him.

He stopped the Jeep at the side of the road and she realized they were at were la Push started.

"Thanks" she said and started to move to get out of the car

"Wait" he said and she looked at him "Let`s stay and chat for a while?" he offered.

She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders "Yeah, why not" she said but didn`t offer conversation

"How`s the last year been?" he asked her realizing he was the one that had to talk first.

"I should be the one asking that, you know how I was" she said pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear

He smiled without humor "Not really darlin" She furrowed her brow.

"You`re different" she stated upset by this development

He pushed golden locks away from his eyes and turned away from her gaze.

"So, you like Texas?" he asked avoiding the subject. She didn`t said anything about it, it wasn`t her place.

"Yeah, I love it" she said with a fond smile remembering her friends. He sensed her feelings and smile at her.

"I actually wanted to ask you something" she said again to him in a small voice. He felt excitement and nervousness coming from her

"And what is that darlin`?" he unconsciously lean a bit closer to hear her

"Could you teach me to play the guitar?" she said shyly. He was surprised at this.

"Sure" he finally stated happy that she ask him.

"Great" she smiled bigger now. She yawned again "I should go. I thought that with you driving I`ll be home by now" she said to him in reproach.

He gave her that smirk he used to give her when he teased her "I didn`t want to take you just yet" he said and winked at her.

"There you are" she smiled and started to walk away. She waved at him when he started the car again.

* * *

**MY GOD! I have to thank FF for fixing this. If you didn`t see it on my profile, I wasn`t able to publish more chapters of WT because of some error.. After weeks, all is good again!**

**AN: So they finally see each other again! Now on, there`ll be a lot of Jasper/Leah. Thanks for all the reviews and story/author alerts! You`ve been great!**

**Oh, I Know that some of you really want to see them together by now but come on guys, it`s not very realistic to just shove them together so sorry about that!**


End file.
